Living in A Fairytale
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Lucas and Riley like each other, but they don't know it. What happens when Lucas hears Riley while waiting outside her window?


Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar liked each other, but they don't know that the other one shared the same feelings. Lucas had planned on making the first move. One day, while Riley, Maya, and Topanga were all out shopping, Lucas went over to Riley's apartment to talk to Cory. When he arrived, he pressed the button on the speakerbox.

"Hello?" Lucas asked into the speakerbox. His palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry. He hoped that Riley wasn't there. He planned on asking Mr. Matthews for permission to date Riley.

"Come on up, Mr. Friar," Cory buzzed Lucas into the apartment. Cory wondered why Lucas would be here on a Saturday. His answer soon came to him when a knock came from the door. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi there, Mr. Matthews," Lucas greeted. Cory could tell that Lucas was nervous.

"Come on in, Lucas," Cory said as he stepped to the side to let in Lucas. When Lucas was in the apartment, Cory closed the door. "Please sit down."

"Thank you, sir," Lucas said as he sat down on the couch. Cory sat in the recliner next to him.

"So, Lucas, what brings you here?" Cory asked even though he most likely knew the answer. He prepared himself for the question of permission to date Riley.

"Sir, I'd like to ask you for your permission to date Riley," Lucas stated. Cory took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Before I say yes," Cory started, "I have conditions that I'd like to discuss."

"Yes sir," Lucas said.

"First condition, don't break her heart, because I will hunt you down myself," Cory said. "Second, if you break up with her, it better be for a good reason. Third, don't let her get away, not even for a minute. Do you agree with these conditions, Mr. Friar?"

"Yes sir," Lucas said. He couldn't be happier. He was certain that Mr. Matthews would say no and would most likely chase him out of his apartment.

"Good. Now Riley, Maya, and Topanga will be here soon, so I'd be moving right along if I were you," Cory said jokingly but with seriousness lingering in his voice.

"Yes sir. Oh, thank you, Mr. Matthews," Lucas said as he got up off the couch. Cory got up and opened the door for him.

"You're welcome, Lucas," Cory replied. Lucas smiled and nodded before walking to the elevator. Cory watched Lucas until he was in the elevator. He shut the door and sat down on the couch and watched _In the Heat of the Night_.

Meanwhile, at the elevator, Lucas pressed the button to go down to the lobby. When the elevator doors closed, Lucas leaned on the back of the elevator and closed his eyes and smiled.

Soon, the elevator reached the lobby and Lucas walked out. He saw Riley, Maya, and Topanga coming into the apartment complex. When Riley saw him, she smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley asked. She knew that he lived in the apartment complex two blocks away from where she lived.

"Ummm…I was just in the area and decided to stop by," Lucas answered.

"That's cool, too," Riley said a little deflated.

"Here, let me carry something," Lucas offered. Riley gave him a few shopping bags.

"Thanks, Lucas," Riley said. She and Lucas went on up to Riley's apartment while Maya and Topanga were getting lunch.

When they arrived at Riley's door, Lucas decided to start up a conversation.

"So, Riley, what are your plans for the rest of the summer?" Lucas asked. As Riley was fiddling with her keys, she answered,

"Ummm, I guess I'll read some, catch up on my TV shows, watch movies, go to the park, go shopping, and probably some other things."

"Cool," Lucas answered. Riley opened her apartment door to find Cory lying on the couch watching _In the Heat of the Night_.

"Hey, dad," Riley said as she sat her bags down.

"Hey, sweetie, how much money did you spend today?" Cory asked.

"Not as much as I thought we would," Riley answered. She took the bags away from Lucas and put them down beside the other bags. "Come sit down, Lucas. Mom and Maya will be home with dinner in a few minutes. You can stay and eat with us, if that's all right with you, dad."

"It's okay with me, Riley," Cory answered. "So, are you staying, Mr. Friar?"

"Yes sir," Lucas answered. So, Lucas sat in the recliner that was next to the couch, and Riley ran upstairs to change out of her Texas orange colored shirt and light distressed blue jeans. She changed into her Carolina blue shirt and white jeans.

When she came back downstairs, Topanga and Maya were coming in with 5 large pizzas and 3 2 liter cokes. Cory had turned _In the Heat of the Night_ and turned it to a movie called _The Breakfast Club_.

"Cory, stay on this movie!" Topanga shouted. "This is one of my favorite movies!" Cory jumped at Topanga's outburst, but stayed on the movie. Maya, Riley, and Lucas were laughing at Cory's scare.

"Would you stop laughing?" Cory asked the kids. He was embarrassed.

"Yes sir," all the kids said. Their laughs had turned to giggles and finally subsided. Then, Maya and Riley helped Topanga fix plates for everybody and drinks. Then, everyone sat down to eat.

After everyone finished eating, they sat down to watch _The Breakfast Club_. Riley fell asleep and so did Maya, Lucas, and Auggie. Topanga took Auggie to his bedroom and laid him down. Cory picked up Riley and took her to her room, and he came back and took Maya up to Riley's room, too. Lucas started to stir as Cory and Topanga were coming back.

"Where's Riley and Maya?" Lucas asked Cory. Lucas yawned as Cory started talking.

"We just put them in Riley's bed. Riley gets a bad back if she sleeps too long in the recliner," Cory answered.

"Okay, well I'm just going to head home," said Lucas as he started to leave.

"Bye Lucas," Topanga and Cory said.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," Lucas said as he walked out of the door. Cory and Topanga looked at each other and smiled.

"That boy has manners, Cory. I don't see why you won't allow him and Riley to date," Topanga said.

"I gave him my blessing today while you and the girls were shopping," Cory answered with a sigh.

"Cor, you aren't going to lose Riley. She's growing up, nonetheless. We can't stop that. She's going to date and she's going to like boys. She's a good girl. We raised her right," Topanga said as she hugged Cory.

"I know, honey. It's just that it's happening so fast. Soon, she's going to go off to college and then she's going to get married. Next thing you know, you're picking names for the baby," Cory answered.

"Well, she's not that old yet," Topanga said. Cory nodded. With that, they went to their bedroom and went to sleep.

The next day, Topanga went to work, Cory took Auggie to the movies, and Maya went home to spend time with her mother. That left Riley alone at the apartment for at least a few hours. She was in her room cleaning up when she started singing a song. It actually kind of reminded her of Lucas.

I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came…

Lucas was on his way to Riley's apartment because it was a beautiful day and he wanted to ask her to take a walk with him.

Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always were our worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see…

Lucas went up the fire escape to get to Riley's window. As he neared her window he heard faint singing.

I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself, myself…

Lucas stayed out of sight of Riley and peered into her window to find that it was her singing.

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You will always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You will always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute….

Lucas just sat and listened to his princess singing her heart out. He had never heard anyone with such a beautiful voice. Then, Riley stopped singing that song and started singing another one. This song was one that Lucas didn't know.

I told you how I feel  
With only the truest words  
All that I can  
All that I am  
Is waiting for you  
I wouldn't have gone this far  
We wouldn't be right here  
If I didn't know deep in your soul  
You needed me too  
So won't you  
Whisper the words  
The words that my heart wants to hear…

Lucas was mesmerized by Riley's voice. He finally got the courage to get up and knock on the window. As he did, he saw Riley jump and then she rushed to the window and opened it.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley asked still a little shaky from when Lucas had scared her.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to go to the park," Lucas said.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go change into something and I'll be downstairs in just a second. Go on downstairs and fix yourself something to drink. Help yourself to anything in the cabinet," Riley said.

"Okay," Lucas answered as he walked out of Riley's bedroom. He walked downstairs and got a bottle of water and sat on the couch and waited for Riley.

Riley was in her room trying to decide on an outfit. She had it narrowed down to an Azalea colored romper with a pair of white flats or a green sundress with brown flats. She chose the romper since it wasn't too dressy. She slipped on the romper and the flats. She then curled her hair and put it in a ponytail. She put on a little makeup and some perfume and lotion. Then, she walked downstairs.

When Lucas turned around, he was taken aback by her beauty.

"Whoa, Riles," Lucas said. "You ready to go?"

"Let me leave a note," Riley said. She got a piece of paper and a pen. Then, she wrote down where she was going and who she was with. She folded it and set it down on the dining room table. Then, she and Lucas left.

When they arrived at Central Park, they sat down on a park bench in a comfortable silence. Then Lucas decided to break the silence.

"You know, I really, really like you," he said. Riley looked up at him and stared into his emerald green eyes.

"You know, I really, really like you, too," she answered as he stared back into her chocolate brown eyes. As they stared into each other's eyes, they both realized that the other person was in love with the other. They started leaning in. Finally, their lips connected. Riley was enjoying the kiss as much as Lucas, but she soon remembered the need for air and pulled back. She was smiling and so was he.

"So, that was your moment?" Riley asked. Lucas looked down at her and put his hand to her cheek.

"Yes, princess, that was my moment," he said as he leaned down and kissed her one more time.

"And they lived happily ever after," Riley said. She was telling the story of how her and Lucas had their first kiss to hers and Lucas's 2 kids.

"Wow, mom, daddy really liked you!" said little Rylynn. She was their youngest which was 5 years old.

"Yeah, mom," said Katie Mae who was 6.

"He really does," said Riley. "Speaking of Daddy, there he is now." Rylynn and Katie Mae ran up to Lucas as he came inside from the hardware store.

"Hey, munchkins," said Lucas. He hugged his grandkids and picked them up and spun them around the room.

About three hours later, Rylynn and Katie Mae's grandmother, Topanga, came to pick them up. When they left, Lucas and Riley sat down together on their couch.

"You know, I really, really like you," Lucas said.

"You know, I really, really like you, too," said Riley. They leaned in and kissed. Even though they were 34 and 35 years old, the spark that was once ignited was burning even brighter. Riley's and Lucas's lives were like a fairytale to anyone who had met them.

Thank you for reading! It took me a few days to find the inspiration for this story. While your looking at this, please go check out my profile and read my stories and review. Thank you my lovelies! (showers you with kisses and candy!) Until next time!


End file.
